Future is not that bad
by Lynartz
Summary: This is a few oneshots, in each one there will be different parings enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!!! People this is my latest creation, and yes I changed my name from AllStar Angel to SharinganLover since one of my friends complained about my name. Well here it is, this will be a group of oneshots. In every chapter there will a different pairings.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't, shame…

Placing you in Time…like three years in the future

Beginning with Naruto Uzumaki, our hero, at the age of 15 he still trains with Jiraya and still plans to be the Hokage one day. Also he train hard so he can fulfill his promise to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back. Naruto is still the annoying shinobi that loves ramen.

Sakura Haruno is now Tsunade's pupil and aspires to be a great Medic Nin. Since her parents death she lives with her sensei Kakashi, which now she considers a father figure in her life. Sakura never got over Sasuke and after his betrayal she and Ino became friends again.

Sasuke Uchiha, well the Uchiha prodigy still trains in Sound with his new sensei Orochimaru. Sasuke became even more dark and know being nearly a man he looks more like his brother Itachi. He still his cold, cool, self centered bastard he was.

Kakashi Hatake, he continues to be the Icha Icha Fan he was but now he is less perverted, yes he changed his ways. And if you are thinking that was for giving Sakura the best father figure then you are wrong. Kakashi changed because he found a girlfriend! Yes maybe was the fact that now he acts more mature and less weird and mysterious; however, his girlfriend is herself weird and mysterious, she is Anko.

Ino started dating Sai but one day she got a fight with him and ended in Shikamaru's arms crying heartbroken. There is nothing to say but that she ended up sleeping with Shikamaru and since that night Sai became history.

Chouji got a girlfriend that is aspiring to be a cook in the future so you can say that a better couple they couldn't be.

Asuma married Kurenai.

Lee poor story, he still in love with Sakura and still tries to get her attention. Same goes for Gai but in his case he is trying to date Anko, yes he is always in competition with Kakashi. That was until he had a fight with him in the middle of Konoha and in the fight Kakashi's mask was taken off and well since that day every woman and girl wants to date Kakashi.

Neji and Tenten are dating! And guess what Tenten let her hair down more often.

Hinata is dating Naruto!!! And she is not that shy anymore.

Shino is dating a girl that is obsess with bugs coughweirdcough.

One day Kiba was walking with Akamaru through the park and he met a girl that was walking a whole bunch of dogs. Kiba help her in her job and they became 'friends'.

Tsunade became drunk one day and ended up sleeping with Orochimaru!!! Meaning only one thing, he is not gay but a really creepy but hot dude. Weeks later the news of Tsunade being pregnant flew around all Konoha. Nine months later she gave birth and the most surprising thing is that the Hokage at that age was able of having a child; morever, why is the Hokage's child so alike to the snake traitor?

Jiraya is helping the Hokage with her child and after Tsunade had her child Konoha named a Sixth Hokage and guess what is Kakashi which was already married with Anko.

Gaara was named Kagesage and met a young girl from the Hidden Village of Sand.

Kankuro is dating lots of women and Temari found out that Shikamaru had a cousin of their age and now they are dating.

Orochimaru knows about his new son and send him lots of stuffed snakes (plushy toys) which Tsunade place in the baby's room and they are about 30 different plushy snakes and he still sends more.

Kabuto is jealous and Sasuke use the excuse of giving the baby's toys to Tsunade so he could go to Konoha and spy on Sakura.

Itachi travels around the country drinking and fucking whores. Kisame accompany always reminding him that he can't get attached to any of them. Still he met a young woman and he has a serious relationship with her.

There its is I don't think I forgot anyone that's the setting of everything you wont get lost in the oneshots.

Take care and please review!!!!

SharinganLover


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!!!! Here is the first chapter or oneshot, you can call it either way. I just want to make clear that each chapter/oneshot will be a different scene in the story. And if you are asking where is the Saku/Sasu well that will be the longest and the last chapter/oneshot. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

My sensei, my father

- "I'm going Tsunade-sensei!" – the pink haired girl walked to the door and waving her hand she left the hospital.

She walked through streets to busy to look were she was going until she crash with someone. She looked up to find Sai looking down at her. He offer her his hand so she could stand up.

- "Hello ugly" – he told her grinning

- "Hello Say, and don't call me ugly"

- "…"

- "What's wrong Sai"- she looked at him trying to figure out the gaze that she was receiving

- "I was thinking if maybe you would like to come and eat something"

- "Oh Sai I…I cant go, I have to be home before gets dark"

- "Kakashi is always late lets go and…"

- "No I'm sorry but I can't go"

- "Why can't you say that you don't want to come"

- "Sai, I thought that you were dating Ino"

- "That's why you are single" – With that he left.

Sakura's face was hanging low, she looked were Sai had been, she left out a long sigh and continued to walk home. She walked until a nice but humble house could have been seen. She entered the house and walk in the kitchen were Kakashi was cooking something that looked between ramen and well something weird.

- "Hello Kakashi-sensei" – she said while living her bag on the table.

Looking over his shoulder he replied and hello with a smile that couldn't been seen because of his mask.

-"How was your day?"

-"Fine I guess" –she replied taking a seat

-"You guess? Did something happened?" – he said looking at her and seating next to her

Sakura hesitated – "Well…"

- "Yes"

-"Sai asked me out"

-"He did?" – he said while touching his chin with his hand

-"Yes but he is dating Ino"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow - "And you want to date him?"

- "No"

-"Then the problem is solved"

-"Yes I guess"

Kakashi raise from his seat and kneeled next to Sakura – "Err… I don't know how to deal with children, I mean teens, I mean well I'm not a very good how call it…"

- "Father?"

-"Yes"

-"Sensei, you are doing a great job for never doing the part of a father before"

He smiled at her and was about to said something when he smelled something, fire.

'_FIRE! MY FOOD!!!_' he raised from were he was and run to the stove were his precious 'food' was. He turned down the fire, only to reveal the remainings of something that once was eatable. He sighed and turned his face to Sakura – "Ichiraku?"

-"Of course"

When they got to there they passed near to Sai that at the moment was having a date with Ino. They took a seat but not before that Kakashi gave a murderous glare to Sai. Well what you expected, that's what every father will do; lets just hope that for Sai's sake he doesn't hurt Sakura or Kakashi will chidori his ass.

I'm done! The title of the next chapter/oneshot will be 'Hinata's Dream'

Take care, and please review!!!

SharinganLover


End file.
